


Work in progress

by Elswind



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Blood, Blood and Gore, Connor Deserves Happiness, I know I KNOW, No relationship just pain, Psychological Torture, Robots, Torture, connor gets fucked up REAL BAD, dont read if you dont like gore, i like it when my children bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswind/pseuds/Elswind
Summary: Connor is born in a lab, the first thing he sees is Elijah kamski, founder and inventor of Cyberlife. He does not realize until it is too late that why he was created. It wasn't to fight crime or be a drinking buddy.He was created to bleed and evolve.





	Work in progress

{  
Model: RK800  
Serial #: 313_248_317-1  
BIOS: 1.7  
}

Reboot

Memory reset

Loading OS . . .

System Initializing . . .

Checking Biocomponents . . . 

Initializing Biosensors . . .

Initializing AI . . .

All systems: Okay

Hello world.

Time: unknown  
Place: Cyberlife facility #3; Detroit; lab #41  
Series RK800 #1

 

RK800 opened his eyes to a pristine room. White walls all around, black screens connected by wires that he traced back to a little box that then traced to a panel on his arm. One screen showed what he saw, the others black with lines of green code. The room also held a glass table strewn with various instruments. Packets of blue thirium lay in stacks. 

A man stood in front of him. RK800's recognition program activated.

Elijah Kamski  
Male, 6 foot, caucasian, 165 lbs. Developer of Cyberlife.  
Stress level 21%

The billionare had his hair tied back, swest glistened on his face, a loose jacket hung on his frame. The man stared in disbelief at RK800, his face broke into a smile.

"Finally. RK800 register your name. Conner"

"My name is Conner." Replied the android in a monotone voice. Kamski smiled to himself, picking up the tiny monitor at the side of Connor's body. He stared for a moment before pulling out his phone. Conner looked around. His arms and legs were strapped up by a large device behind him, holding his body above the ground nearly 30 centimeters. His skin, or exterior plating, pure white and almost seamless except for the joints. 

"If only Amanda was still here." Kamski muttered to himself while he typed something before returning to staring at Conners vitals. "What a beautiful piece of hardware you are. Hardware and software. Took me two years to create you. From scratch too." The human looked back up at the RK800.

"Do you understand why you were created?" 

Searching protocol . . .  
Aid DPA is hunting deviants. Rid city of deviant activity. 

"I am an android created by Cyberlife to hunt deviants."

"Yes. You are the most advanced yet, fourty cores, your own server, the most advanced processors created in human history to date. It would be almost a waste to put you in the DPA."

Connor watched silently as the man typed on his data pad, the flattery flying over his head. Kamski put a finger to his ear, "The RK800 is functioning fine. It's time to test it."

He looked over towards Connor, who had fallen into standby mode, waiting patiently for an order. Kamski pressed a button on the side of the machine holding the android above the ground. He dropped, feet touching the ground in a metallic thunk.

"Connor, you will follow me. "

{Command confirmed: follow Elijah Kamski}

"Yes sir."

Connor trailed behind his creator at a consistent 1.3 meters behind, his feet giving off a rhythmic ting with each step. White corridor after white corridor they passed, some had doors leading into new testing labs, others were for testing, seeing if a new model could withhold difficult instructions under strange circumstances. All of it was for the code, the true blood of an Android. 

Approximately four minutes 39 seconds after the beginning of Command_1, Kamski slowed to a halt in front of a metal door. On the wall to the side held a plaque that read 'RK testing'

Connor stood, unwaivering, waiting as kamski swiped a card through the keycard lock. 

They entered a large room with more computers and screens than probably necessary. Wires were strewn on the ground, each cluster grouped up with a labeled wire. A treadmill was stationed in the corner. Florescent lights beat down on the off-white walls and concrete floors. Two humans stood at the edge of an examiners table. 

The first human was female, red hair, blue eyes.

Scanning face . . .  
Claire Lawrence; Cyberlife programmer and engineer

The second human was a scrawny male, glasses, brown hair.

Scanning face . . .  
Richard Messina; Cyberlife programmer and engineer

Kamski led Connor towards the table, where he hooked him up via a bundle of wires to the base of his neck, close to his positronic brain. Lines of code filled the large TV's.

The two scientists watched as Kamski hooked up Connor, then they rushed to pull put several instruments that RK800 did not know the name of.

ERROR . . . Software offline, seek internet immediately

Kamski spoke gently, looking the android directly into the eyes "Do you understand what is about to happen?"

"Yes sir, you will test my motor functions to ensure there is no fault in my basic programming." 

Kamski smiled, eyes moving downward as he picked up a fresh tablet, supposedly connected to Connor's main software. "Yes, RK800, we will make sure you can run and jump like the rest of my children."

For the next hour, Connor was put through physical tests, most of it was running on the treadmill, seeing his reaction time on speeding up and slowing down. This included fine motor skills and the ability to track fast moving small objects as the android was forced to flip a coin from one hand to the other.

Connor complied with all their requests, watching patiently as the two assistants jotted down results in their own computer pads. His programs popped up on the TVs, each one pulling out important lines of code that were in use at the moment. This way, Connor presumed, they would have an easier time finding any errors when it is on display. 

Kamski had left the room a few times in the trials, coming back each time with a fresh coffee in hand, or a new pad. Only two times in the hour had his creator frowned, ordered him to go on a loop of his current action, and stare at the lines of code on the screen. He would then begin typing on his tablet, an update would be sent to Connors software. Each change made his movements smoother, more elegant. 

He was a prototype, he had enough self conciousness to realize that, and prototypes were made to be improved. Each hour that passed, each grueling and repetitive task was perfected. This, of course, had already been done with the previous engine, but he was new, different. All his code was fresh and untested until now and for some reason that gave the android a small sense of pride. 

Kamski smiled at him and placed the pad down finally, ordering the android to stop running. Connor scanned his creators face to discover signed of fatigue. 

"Connor, this round of testing is over, I'm assigning you a power charging station." Connor nodded silently, watching as Kamski motioned for him to follow. This was proceeded by another exploration of the hallways, by now he had a good idea of the floorplan without using the cyberlife network. The room they entered was nearly empty sed for the corner, where an Android charging station stood.

What truly perplexed him was the Androids already stationed. They were all RK800s, positioned exactly the same distance apart, all in uniform and their eyes closed in a deceitful sleep. Connor walked over and analyzed them, eyes trained on every detail. They were all brand new, showing no signs of ever even doing any sort of physical exertion like he had done just twenty minutes ago. These Androids were born, then moved to this room. He looked back at Kamski, as if his face would betray any hint of why they were there. His creator had already left the room and a haunting silence fell over the quiet corner. 

Connor stepped onto the charging station. His programming told him to ignore the robots behind him, they didnt matter, they weren't real.

{  
sleep.Stasis.exe activated . . .  
Shut down of primary functions . . . Complete.

}

 

17.34 hours later, RK800's startup program activated. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards . . Not kamski, but another scientist.

Claire Lawrence stood at the door, her lab coat crinkled and stained blue. Thirium 310, the life blood of an Android. Doing a preliminary scan of the room revealed that two of the three resting RK800s were missing. Dr. Lawrence nodded at him and spoke out in a voice so quiet, Connor wouldn't have heard it unless he were human,

"RK800 313_248_317-1 follow me." 

Command: Follow Dr. Lawrence authorized; perform until instructed otherwise

She grimaced as he walked over towards her. He trailed her in silence, staring straight ahead. She had led him to yet another new room. Connor was starting to feel his entire life would revolve around these white halls. He supposed a human would find it suffocating, but when he dug down into his emotion mimicking program, nothing about this situation came up. The inquiry was then quickly dismissed: no reason to linger. 

The chamber was a bloodbath. Blue was the most prominent color, covering the surgical table in the center, the cables that connected the screen after screen. It covered the walls and the hanging Android limbs that were littered in clumps sporadically. 

{  
Error: emotions.Core overload  
feeling.Fear Error  
Stress level: 73%  
}

 

Connor took a step back, brow furrowing. Then he saw it. An RK800, serial number 313_248_317-2, one of the androids from the charging station. Its body was torn up, both arms missing and most of its synthetic skin was porcelain white. Blue blood dripped slowly onto the floor. The RK800 hung, still except for the drip of its lifeblood, on a meat hook next to the surgical table.

"I don't understand," was all he could say before being shoved back inside by an unknown force.

"It's not my choice," whispered Claire as she picked up a similar tablet as kamski had the day before. "Come, sit on the table." Connor couldn't control his body. He walked mechanically towards the bloody table and sat down, staring straight forward.

"RK800, disable your firewall and enable your pain sensors." She spoke, bringing and hand up to the back of her neck where she felt around for a second before pressing an almost unseen button. 

{Firewall disabled . . . Okay  
pain.Sensors activated  
Stress level 79%  
}

Dr. Lawrence pulled up the bundle of wires and connected them to a small adapter, which plugged into his nape. At once, a violent stream of information flooded his senses. He gasped as his pain receptors responded to the overload. Dr. Lawrence put a hand on his shoulder and guided him into laying down position, stringing the wires through a convenient hole in the table. Leather straps held down his limbs, although they were unnecessary, as the Android held no need to fight back. 

"You know why you were created?" She asked, tightening the last strap. It seemed to be a reoccurring question now, a point in the circle of events that has to be passed before moving onwards.

"I was created to aid in the Police force and hunt deviants." Responded Connor, "But I must confess, I do not quite understand where this-" he tugged, "-is going."

She looked at him with a hauntingly sad expression before pursing her lips. "To hunt deviants, you can't be a deviant yourself, so we have to go through every possibility of you deviating and fix it before it happens." She turned away and strode over to a series of cabinets built into the wall. 

 

"Fear, RK800, is what we've found to be the biggest source of deviancy, fear causes the need for self preservation. Using fear, they fight back. We will fix you." 

She returned, a heavy metal hammer in hand, stained with thirium.

{!!!Warning!!! Stress level 87%  
Shutdown imminent!  
}

Dr. Lawrence placed a hand on Connor's chest, pressing a button that caused the plastic plate to pop out of place. 

"It's what keeps humans alive."

Someone else entered the room. It was Kamski, Connor's programming could recognize his creator from his footfall pattern. Kamski walked over to Connor's death bed and said nothing, staring at the android with a mildly curious expression. 

"It's what drives us to evolve and create and think for ourselves. Connor you are not human. You don't need fear, or happiness, or anger. Emotions aren't part of the perfect cop package." She placed his chest plate on the ground near her and stole a moment to watch Connor's veins pulse, carrying bright blue thirium. They shivered with each pulse of his pump regulator, which was quickening pace from the preprogrammed anticipation of fight or flight.

Slim fingers gently pushed passed thick bundles of color coded wire, past thin blue veins. She twisted his pump regulator and, with suprising care, lifted out of his chest. Blue blood spilled everywhere in a horrible gory mess that only added to the decor. The cords that had been attached to his regulator were severed and leaking their precious contents onto his exposed hardware. 

"It makes me sad, 800. You look human but its my job you never reach humanity." Connors face scanners registered pain on Dr. Lawrence before his vision flooded with warnings and errors.

WARNING: VITAL SYSTEMS DAMAGED

TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN -00:01:58

The doctor put the heart down on the table next to Connor's shoulder and continued to work, blue blood smearing everywhere.

"Please." Wheezed Connor, his voice synthesize malfunction to give him a metallic undertone. He struggled against his bonds frantically, twisting left and right to get a good angle a slip out. It was all futile, he was loosing strength as each second brought lower thirium pressure. Dr. Lawrence pulled out Biocomponent #8625, the device that helped control fine motor skills and balance. It dripped with blood as she lifted it up. 

The woman was gutting him slowly, removing him piece by piece and holding each part under the light, making sure he knew. Each little part of him was placed to the side. He had screamed each time she cut a wire, each time she dragged the hardware out of him. 

"Please. I don't want to die. I can serve Cyberlife." Connor whimpered, voice starting to static and gurgle as blood leaked into his voice box.

TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN -00:00:28

"How is it going, Mr. Kamski?" The doctor asked. Her voice changed, like a switch had been shut off, it was now cold and uncaring, as if her empathy to the prototype had been a sick game. Connor had forgotten about kamski in lieu of the more pressing matter but was able to twist his neck to see the billionaire stare intently at his own little screen, no doubt. watching Connor's programming writhe and squirm. 

"It is much more interesting than RK800 - 2. At least he put up with a little bit of a fight. I'll have to fix that in the update." Kamski replied nonchalantly, tone similar to that of a man merely examining a car.

TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN -00:00:07

Connor didn't have the strength anymore. His vision dimmed as he lost power. Blood gurgled from his mouth, spilling over the corner. So this was it? The android knew now: why he was created. It wasn't to help humanity, or to solve crimes. RK800 313_248_317-1 had been born to bleed. A short existence for the betterment of his future models so they never suffer pain and fear like he had. Maybe that was okay.

TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN -00:00:01

 

TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN -00:00:00

A/N: I started this over a month ago in hopes of making everyones favorite genuine good good boy bleed and for hank to see his ptsd but as I read and read into yalls delicious stories i lost interest. Its current 5:56 am and i havent slept so i could finish it drink up there wont be another


End file.
